Biostatistics Shared Resource Project Summary/Abstract The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) provides collaborative statistical support to Consortium members in many of the Consortium research programs for cancer. Resource goals are to provide the highest quality biostatistical support for cancer research studies through any or all of the following activities: selection of primary and secondary endpoints, study design, sample size and power calculations, randomization procedures, design of data collection instruments, design of early stopping criteria, interim monitoring, data retrieval and analysis and manuscript preparation and review. The resource emphasizes the importance of establishing ongoing and continuing collaboration with biostatisticians during the entire research effort, rather than one-time consultation without appropriate context. The CCSG supported effort ensures that a stable biostatistical staff is available to Consortium investigators, and in particular provides access to highly skilled biostatisticians for projects that require only a small level of biostatistical support or support on an occasional basis, and assistance to investigators developing new or continuing proposals.